The Best Christmas Ever
by TonksDora
Summary: Harry loves Draco and he is wondering if Draco could ever love him back. Sirius is still alive and while Harry goes off to holidays he lives with him.


Author: TonksDora

Title: The best Christmas ever

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco (Hermione/Ron, Dora/Remus)

Rating: T

Summary: Sirius isn't dead. Harry lives with him when he's off for the holidays. Harry and Draco love each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they're property of J. K. Rowling. I only have invented this story with her characters.

Warning: Slash, violence, sex

The Best Christmas ever.

It was an October night and Harry Potter was sleeping. He was dreaming about his one and only love, Draco Malfoy. No-one, not even Harry's best friends Hermione and Ron, knew about Harry's feelings for Draco. Everyone at Hogwarts thought that Harry and Draco hated each other. And it had been true for a couple of years. But suddenly Harry had noticed how much Draco's mean words hurt. He had wondered for a long time why. And finally he had to accept the truth: he was in love with Malfoy. That blond hair of his, those blue eyes, that cold-as-ice-voice. He loved everything about him, except the fact that Draco didn't love him back. In his dreams Draco loved him. In his dreams Draco held him and kissed him. But they were just that; dreams.

"Draco…" Harry said quietly in his sleep. "Harry, wake up" Ron said. "Draco is that you?" Harry answered still asleep. Finally Harry woke up and saw Ron. "Ron what…" "Did you dream of Malfoy?" Ron asked. "No, I mean yes. I mean I had a nightmare that he attacked me and… How did you know?" Harry lied. "Oh, you just said his first name in your sleep. It was weird actually, you never call him Draco." "Of course I don't!" Harry snapped. After few minutes Harry had almost forgot about a dream of his and they talked about quidditch with Ron and Neville. They were just walking to Defence against the Dark arts class when Harry bumped into someone. Harry looked who it was and was just about to say "I'm sorry" when he noticed it was Draco. "Watch where you're going, Potter!" Malfoy shouted and gave Harry a nasty look. Harry had tears in his eyes. How can I be so stupid? To fall in love with the only person who hates me, Harry thought.

After lunch Harry saw Draco alone. Harry didn't know what made him to do that, but he put his invisibility cloak on and followed Draco, who was on his way to the Slytherin common room. And Harry followed him. The room was empty except the two of them. So of course Draco thought he was all alone. Draco looked the fire and suddenly took something from his pocket. It was a picture but Harry couldn't see who was in the picture. Draco looked the picture a few minutes; ten put it back to his pocket. Then he took a piece of parchment and started to write something. Harry tried to look what Draco was writing but he was too far away. And Harry didn't dare to move because Draco would hear him moving. So all Harry cold do was to look at his love and dream about him. Dream about that someday, somehow Draco would love him. Suddenly Harry heard Draco whisper to himself. Harry couldn't hear everything, actually he only heard one word; Harry. Why did Draco say my name? Was he planning something awful for me again? Harry didn't want to know more so very quietly he walked out of the door, back to the Gryffindor common room.

On the other side of the castle Draco was still writing. He wrote how he hated himself for being so mean to Harry. It was only his image. He didn't hate Harry; he hadn't hated him for a long time. But no-one should ever know. If Harry knew… He would make fun of him. He wouldn't understand. No-one would. And Draco's parents would torture him to death. At least his father would. It was better this way. But why did it hurt so badly? If only Harry would be in Slytherin… They could be at least friends.

It was December. Every place at Hogwarts was full of snow. Christmas was getting close, only two weeks left. Soon almost every student at the school would leave for their families. Draco didn't want to leave. Things at home weren't good at all. Draco's father Lucius was angry because the Dark Lord wasn't pleased with him. Draco's mom was worried all the time. Lucius didn't bear to even look at Draco because he was ashamed of him. Ashamed of the son of his because Draco didn't serve the Dark Lord. Draco's mom was afraid when Lucius would lose his mind and use the cruciatus-curse to Draco again. And Draco didn't want to feel that pain ever again. So Draco didn't want to go back home for the holidays. Draco would never forget that night when his father told him that the Dark Lord wanted Draco to be a death eater. Draco said that he wanted time to think about that. The truth was he didn't want to be a death eater so he wanted time to think how to escape the situation. But Lucius said that the Dark Lord didn't wait. The Dark Lord was on his way to the Malfoy manor. Draco tried to say something against his father but Lucius pointed his wand to Draco and shouted "Crucio!". Draco thought he couldn't stand the pain. He heard his mother's terrified voice, Voldemort's laughter and saw his father's disappointed face. Draco didn't know how long that torturing lasted but it had felt like hours. Finally they had left him alone. That was last summer but still Draco remembered the feeling.

Harry was staying too for the Holidays with his friends Ron and Hermione. Harry had heard that Draco would stay and he was happy about that. How Christmas could be any better? At least he could see his love. Every day before Christmas Harry watched Draco. And every day Draco just seemed to hate him even more. Finally the last class before the holidays was over. The castle was almost empty. Harry wrote a Christmas card to Draco. He didn't write his name on it, just Happy Christmas from your secret admirer. That way Draco could never know who sent it. He didn't use Hedwig when he sent the card because Draco would know it was his owl. Hedwig was little angry at first but not for long, because Harry sent other Christmas greetings with her.

On Christmas day Harry saw Draco opening his Christmas Cards. Draco opened Harry's card and then looked around to see who had sent it. Of course he didn't realize it was Harry. How could he know that? Draco was the only one in his dormitory who spent the Christmas at Hogwarts. So again Harry put the cloak on and followed Draco. "Maybe I just watch him sleep" Harry thought. But Draco wasn't going to sleep yet. He took Harry's card in his hand and watched it. "Who sent this?" Draco said out load. "Who could possibly love me but not tell me?" Harry just stood there, watching. All he wanted to do was go to Malfoy, hug him, and kiss him. But he couldn't. Harry was just about to leave when he hit his foot on a wall. "Who's there?" Malfoy asked and turned around. He didn't see Harry but he had heard that someone was there. Harry didn't move at all, he hardly dared to breathe. If Malfoy found him here… He would be very angry. Harry knew it was dangerous to follow Draco everywhere but it had been the only way to see Draco. Draco started to walk towards Harry. "I know you're in there. Just show yourself!" Draco shouted. Draco turned his back at Harry and Harry was relieved. Draco wouldn't know it was him. Then suddenly, Draco turned again and put his hand towards Harry. Draco's hand touched Harry's hand. Draco pulled the cloak off and just stared. Those green eyes stared back at Draco.

"Potter, what are you doing here spying on me?" Draco asked. His voice wasn't as cold as usual. Maybe it's because we're alone, Harry thought. But Draco didn't smile either. He just stared at Harry. "I asked you a question!" Draco shouted. Harry didn't answer. What could he possibly say? That he loved him and was following him just to see him? "I…" Harry started but then closed his mouth again. "Could you lower your wand" he said then. Draco lowered his wand, still looking at Harry's eyes. Harry had to say something. Something. He stared Draco a while and then to his own surprise he said "Happy Christmas Draco". "You just came here to tell me Happy Christmas?" Draco asked. "Well you have a real Christmas spirit, have you" Harry said back. Draco stared at Harry but suddenly a lonely tear was in his eye. Draco tried to hide it but it was too late, Harry had already seen it. "Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked. "Like you really cared." Draco said. "Yeah, I do actually" Harry answered. Draco didn't say a word. He couldn't say why he was crying. Harry would just laugh at him.

Harry stood there a minute quietly. Then he took Draco's arm and rolled up his sleeve. "You're not a death eater" Harry said. "I knew you weren't". Draco didn't have a chance to say anything when Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. There was mistletoe above them. "Mistletoe…" Harry said. He turned his back at Draco and was just about to leave the room when Draco spoke. "Don't go" he said it so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear. Harry turned and saw Draco looking back at Harry. "Was it…" Draco asked. He didn't have to say more. Somehow Harry just knew that Draco was talking about the card. Harry nodded and without saying anything else he left the room, leaving Draco alone.

Harry was awake alone. Ron had already fallen asleep and they were the only boys in their dormitory. Harry was miserable. The kiss had been perfect but still… What would Draco say to him next time he saw him? That was a question that Harry didn't have to think too long. From the window he saw Draco outside. Harry put clothes on and ran out. He went to Draco who turned around and saw him coming. Draco started to walk towards Harry. "Harry… I'm glad you came here. I just wanted to apologize. I've been so mean to you. I just didn't know…" Draco looked so miserable that Harry couldn't look at him. Draco kissed Harry's lips. It was snowing. They were both covered in snow but they didn't feel the cold. The kiss was first tender but slowly it became passionate. Harry opened his mouth and Draco's tongue found Harry's. They hugged each other tightly. "Can you come to my dormitory for the night?" Draco asked. "I'm there all alone and it's getting a little cold out here." Harry just nodded. They walked inside the castle hand in hand. Everything was perfect. They didn't know how long it would last. But the most important thing was that they had found each other now.

Next day Harry woke up next to Draco. At first he didn't remember what he was doing there. Then finally he remembered… Did it really happen? Or was it just a dream? Could he, Harry Potter, really sleep next to Draco Malfoy? Harry opened his eyes and he saw Draco next to him. His blonde hair was messy. Draco's eyes were close because he was still sleeping. Harry smiled. Draco looked so cute while he was asleep. Slowly, trying not to wake him, Harry touched Draco's face. He gave him a quick kiss and then just stared at him. His own Draco. Finally Draco woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Harry. Draco smiled. "Morning Harry" he said. They kissed. "Harry… I think you should go before anyone finds out where you've been." Harry nodded but didn't move. "Draco… I… I don't want to go. This is where I want to be." Still Harry knew that Draco was right. If they didn't want anyone to find out he should go. Finally Harry got dressed and left. "See you tonight, my love" he said before he walked out of the door.

The day felt very long for Harry. All he could think about was Draco. He waited for the night so he could be with him again. Finally Harry could walk out of the door and meet his love. Draco was already there waiting for him. When Draco saw Harry he started smiling. Harry smiled too. Harry walked to Draco and took his face into his hands. Then he kissed him. It was a tender kiss and it lasted long. "I almost couldn't wait all day long" Harry said to Draco. "Yeah, I know. Me too." "What have you been doing today?" Draco asked Harry. "Well, I… Nothing actually. I have just been in my dormitory, waiting for night to come." Harry took Draco's hand and they started walking. "How are we going to keep this a secret?" Harry asked. "I don't know…" Draco answered. He had been thinking about that all day and still he didn't know the answer. "We just have to keep trying. I mean… I'm not ashamed of you or anything. Honestly. But it's just… My parents…" Draco said. "What about them?" Harry asked. "They would kill me, I think. And they might do something to you. I can't even think about that. Maybe you can't understand that. I mean Sirius probably accepts all of your friends and everything. But my father wants me to be death eater and everything. I just can't let him know!" Draco looked terrified. Harry understood what he meant and he didn't ask anything else. They walked for a while, quietly. "We don't have to tell anybody if you don't want to" Harry finally said. "You're too important to me. I don't want anything bad happen to you." "Thanks" Draco said. It was all he could say. "Can I come for the night to your dormitory again?" Harry asked after a while. "Yeah, of course" Draco smiled to him. "I hoped you would ask. If you want to, you can spend every night there now, when there's no one else." They started to walk towards the castle. "We still have to think of something" Harry said. Draco knew what he meant, so he just nodded.

When they were at Draco's dormitory Harry went to lie down in Draco's bed. "Draco, can you do me a favour?" Harry asked. "Yeah, whatever you want, my love" Draco said. "Come here next to me. And tell me something about yourself. Something I don't know yet. Something personal. I just want to know everything about you. I would like to listen to your voice and learn things about you". Draco went next to Harry and he was quiet for a long time. "What do you want to know, Harry?" he finally asked. "I don't know. I wanna know everything. And I have all night long so take your time."

And Draco started talking. He told Harry about how frighten he was about his father. And he told Harry about how Lucius had tortured him. He told Harry how he felt about him. And he told him how happy he was that Harry was there with him. Draco told many things and Harry just listened quietly. "What about you?" Draco finally asked. "You know almost everything about me now. Can you tell me something about you?" "Well there's not much to tell you. You know that I live with my godfather Sirius. And you know my best friends. You know that I have to stop the Dark Lord. And you know I might die while doing so. And the most important thing is that you know I love you. I have loved you for a couple of years, I think." Harry turned his head to look at Draco. Draco was looking at Harry, too. "There's one thing I want to tell you." Harry continued. "I would love that if you would kiss me". Draco laughed and kissed Harry. Harry's hands wandered under Draco's shirt. Then Harry took Draco's shirt away and threw it on the floor. Harry's shirt flew next to it. They hugged each other and didn't stop kissing. They took off each others' pants and threw them to the floor too. Harry started to kiss Draco's chest. "Ah…" Draco sighed and closed his eyes. They both felt that they could never be apart again. Draco climbed on Harry. They were awake many hours, just kissing, hugging and touching each other. Everything was perfect. Finally they fell asleep in each others' arms.

Next day when Harry was in his own dormitory he got a letter from Sirius. It was a long letter. Sirius told him that everything was fine and told about things that he had been up to. He also asked when he would see Harry the next time. Harry wrote answer to Sirius and Hedwig was delighted to deliver a letter from Harry. Then Harry started to do some home works. It was a holiday but still they had lots to do. "I just can't do these anymore!" Ron shouted next to Harry and threw his books on the floor. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry answered and stopped doing his home works too. "So, what are you up to?" Ron asked. "I mean, I haven't seen you for a couple of days much. And Hermione says she doesn't know anything. So really, what's going on?" Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could say anything about Draco to Ron. But Ron was his best mate; he could tell him everything, couldn't he? Everything, but not this. Not yet anyway. "I… I just have been alone, with my thoughts. You know, sometimes it's relaxing to be alone." Harry could tell that Ron didn't believe him. But they didn't say anything about the subject anymore.

When the night came, Harry put his invisibility cloak on and went to see Draco again. He took his cloak off when he knew that only Draco would see him. "Hi" Harry said. "Hi. What's wrong?" Draco asked. "Am I that obvious?" "No. I just know you too well". Draco smiled. "It's just… Ron. I don't like lying to him. We've been best friends so long. And now I can't tell him and Hermione about you, about us. It's just little weird. Usually I can tell them everything. And Ron's been asking questions. About where I've been. And I know he didn't believe me. But I just can't tell him yet." Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "Oh", was all that Draco could answer. "I don't know what to say. " "You don't have to say anything." Harry replied. "You still wanna be with me?" Draco asked, suddenly little nervous. Harry smiled to him. "How can you even ask something like that? You just told me you knew me too well. So you should know that I would never leave you." "Would it make you feel any better if you could tell someone about us? I mean even if it wasn't Ron or Hermione." Draco asked Harry. "I don't think I know what you mean. I mean, I tell everything only to them and…" then Harry realized what Draco meant. "You would like me to tell Sirius?" "Well, it's just a thought. But Sirius wouldn't tell anyone. And he really wants to know everything about you; I mean he's almost like a parent to you. And who knows, maybe I could even meet him one day?" Draco looked a little shy when he talked about Sirius to Harry. "Oh. That makes sense. I really could tell him, if you don't mind. And I think he would love to meet you." Harry answered. They smiled at each other. "I just wrote him a letter today. I can write him again tomorrow if you like. I think we could meet him very soon. But right now I wanna be with you alone."

They went to Draco's dormitory and sat on a bed, holding each others' hands. "Christmas is in a couple of days" Harry said. "We could spend the Christmas at Sirius' house if you want to. I mean, if we're here we need to hide and everything. But if we would be there… And I don't want Sirius to be alone in Christmas. I mean of course Remus and Dora are going to visit him, but when they leave…" Harry spoke quietly. "I would like that." Draco said smiling to Harry. "I mean obviously I'm scared a little, but I trust you." "Okay then. I write him now and tell him we're coming. And then I have to speak to Ron and Hermione tomorrow." Harry said and started to write a letter. When he had finished the letter he kissed Draco and they forgot everything else. It was like only the two of them existed.

When the morning came and finally Harry had put his clothes on he kissed Draco goodbye and went to see Ron and Hermione. He found them and told them he had decided to visit Sirius. Hermione said that it was a good idea. "I'm sure Sirius is excited. I mean he's all alone there every day." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and suddenly Harry realized something. It was so obvious that Harry felt so stupid he hadn't realized it before. Ron and Hermione loved each other. And they hadn't told Harry anything. So Harry didn't have to tell them either. "What are you guys doing on Christmas?" he asked. "We are just going to be here… And do nothing special." Ron said. "By the way Harry, you don't have to tell us what you have been up to these days. But we know there's something going on" Hermione continued Ron's sentence. Have they been talking about me here? Harry wondered. "Fine, you're right. There's something. And eventually I'm going to tell you two. But right now I can't." Ron and Hermione understood and didn't say anything about that subject anymore.

Harry got a letter from Sirius again. Sirius was delighted that Harry had a boyfriend and that they were coming to spend a Christmas with him. "What did Sirius write?" Ron asked when Harry smiled reading the letter. "Nothing, Harry answered and hid the letter." "So you told Sirius that thing you couldn't tell us?" Ron was a little offended. "Ron I…I just…" but Harry couldn't end the sentence. He didn't know what to say. He gave one last look to Ron and left him and Hermione. He went back to Draco. "When are you ready to go?" he asked Draco, grinning. "I think I'm ready now." Draco answered. Clearly Draco was relieved to get away from Hogwarts as soon as possible. Harry understood that. Harry was delighted too. "I am ready too. So can we go now?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and they left the castle. "Good that the train moves here every day at Christmas time" Harry said smiling. They didn't know that Ron and Hermione had seen them walk away from the castle.

Sirius was waiting for them when they arrived. "Harry, good to see you!" he said happily and hugged his godson. "And hello Draco" he said turning to Draco. Draco was suddenly very shy but he turned to see Sirius and said "Hi Sirius. Nice to meet you." "So how are Ron and Hermione?" Sirius asked when they were walking to Sirius' house. "They're fine." Harry answered. "Dora and Remus are coming tomorrow to have a Christmas dinner with us. So great that you came, I don't want to be alone." Sirius said. "Actually, it was Draco's idea" Harry said and turned to smile at Draco. "Oh, really?" Sirius was surprised. "Yeah, I thought that it would mean lots to Harry and you." Draco said. "Well I'm impressed. I have to say I really was surprised to hear that you two are together. But then I started to think that it all made sense." Sirius winked at Harry. "That is the guest room, you can sleep there" Sirius said and pointed one room. "Harry, you can show Draco the house, you've been here before." He left the room and the two of them were together alone. "Thanks for doing this" Harry said to Draco. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever." "Yeah, I think so too. I don't have to be with my parents." Draco said. The rest of the evening they talked with Sirius, ate and had a great time. Finally it was time to go to bed. Harry and Draco said good night to Sirius and went upstairs to their room. They were really tired and fell asleep almost immediately.

When Harry woke up it was still dark. He turned to see a clock on the table. It was 4.30. Harry tried to sleep but couldn't. Then he noticed Draco moving in his sleep. Draco was clearly having a nightmare and he looked like he was suffering. He spoke a little in his sleep and Harry realized he was having a nightmare about his parents. Harry woke Draco up and Draco just hugged Harry. "Oh honey…You're crying. It was just a bad dream." Harry said and hugged his Draco. "No it wasn't. I mean it was a bad dream but about something that had happened to me." Draco was shaking. Harry was furious to Draco's parents. "Shh everything's fine. You don't ever have to see them again if you don't want to." Harry tried to calm him. Finally Draco stopped crying and looked at Harry. "Thanks. How did I manage to live when you weren't with me?" he asked. "That's all in the past now" Harry said and kissed Draco. "Come, get some sleep. It's 5.30 in the morning now." They both fell asleep in each others' arms.

They both woke up in the morning when Sirius knocked on the door. "Are you awake?" he asked. "Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Harry answered. "Happy Christmas, honey!" Draco said and kissed Harry passionately. "Happy Christmas to you too, love" Harry answered. Draco was like a different person now that they weren't at school. He wasn't afraid of anything and he was relaxed and happy. He liked Sirius very much and he liked the fact that he could show his feelings about Harry now. Christmas dinner was great. Harry was happy to see Remus and Dora again and Draco liked them, too. At first Draco was ashamed; he had been very rude to Remus when he had been their teacher. Remus however had forgiven him. Christmas was over too soon and they had to go back to Hogwarts. Harry and Draco hadn't given any presents to each other because they hadn't known before that they could be together. Sirius had a present to Draco and it surprised Harry; when had Sirius got that present? He had just found out about Draco. Sirius came with them to the platform 9 ¾ when they had to leave. "It was really nice to meet you, Draco. Hope we will see soon again." he said and shook hands with Draco. Then he hugged Harry goodbye. They took the train a couple of days before the school was about to start again. Usually people came back one day before school, and they didn't want to see other students.

Back at school Harry found Hermione and Ron. "How's Sirius?" Hermione asked. "He's fine. He asked about you two. I think he really would like to see you again too. And I saw Dora and Remus. Did you know that Dora is pregnant? Her tummy is quite big now." Harry asked about their Christmas too and they talked a while. Finally Hermione asked "How's Draco doing?" "He… What?" Harry asked. "Harry we know about you two. Really, it's ok. You could have told us about him." Ron said. "I… Seriously what?" Harry tried though he knew that there was no point. "Harry, we saw you two when you left the school. And honestly we're glad to know. But why didn't you tell us?" Hermione said and looked a little hurt. "Sorry. I just didn't know how you would react. And Draco doesn't want everyone to know. But I'm kind of relieved that you know. And really I'm happy for you two too." They all smiled. Then Harry left them alone, he wanted to be with his love.

Harry found Draco in his dormitory. "Hey, hon." he said. Draco smiled to him. "Ron and Hermione know about us." Harry told him. "But I don't think they're going to tell anybody. And they're happy for us." "I don't mind them knowing. I would let everyone to know if I didn't have to be afraid that my father would do something to you." Draco said and kissed Harry. "I love you." Harry said. "I know." Draco answered.

They hugged each other and kissed. Finally Harry felt that he had everything he wanted. He had a family; because even if it was only one person Harry counted that with Sirius he had family. He had two best friends in the world. And the most important thing, he had Draco as his boyfriend. Draco felt almost the same way. He didn't care about his family and he didn't have any good friends. But he had Harry. And he knew he would be friends with Harry's friends some day. Right now Harry was all he needed. "I always thought that if I would meet someone she would be a Slytherin too. I would never have expected to meet a Gryffindor boy." he said and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry just smiled to him. Harry knew what Draco meant. Harry had always hated the Slytherins only with one exception. He loved Draco. They fell to Draco's bed and didn't notice anything but each other. It was snowing outside. It was a beautiful night. And finally Harry felt complete.


End file.
